katara the little mermaid 2 return to the sea
by katara1654
Summary: what if you learned you were half mermaid you probably want to test your flippers like emily the daughter of katara and prince zuko. disobeying her warnings to stay away from the sea emily sets out to find adventure and make new friends *note Hama is Azula's sister * so enjoy
1. casting

the little mermaid 2

casting

ariel:katara

eric:zuko

flounder:aang

sabastion:sokka

scuttle:haru

morgana:hama

undertow:jet

the two sting rays:zhao and long feng

dash:pipsqueak

tip:duke


	2. emily

disclaimer:i don't own avatar the last airbender but i do own katara's daughter's name

* * *

it was a beautiful day on the sea seagulls were flying in the sky and on a ship was a tiny cradle while Katara was singing the two little tiny hands came out of the cradle Katara had her hair in a low ponytale with a blue bow holding it up

**"ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahhh ahh ahh ahh"**Katara sang and picked up the owner that belongned to the tiny hands

** "you are my world my darling what a wonderful world i see"** Katara continued singing while holding the beautiful girl in her hands and hugged her then twirled around until she got to a boat window

** "you are the song im singing your my beautiful emily"** Katara finished her song then it showed her on the a ship while the wind was blowing through her dress

**_THE LITTLE MERMAID 2 RETURN TO THE SEA_**

out of no were Zuko came in smiling

**"darling we better be going" **Zuko sang coming in emily's room to get Katara

**"look at her isnt she glowing" **Katara sang loving every minute of her beautiful daughter

**"she looks devine and you look exquisite but look at the time" **Zuko sang while lifting Katara's chin up happily and leading his wife out onto the deck

**"couldn't it be is it" **Katara sang hapily

**"your crew is waiting your orders" **Iroh sang hapily while Zuko and Katara came out of Emily's room with Katara still holding her

**"were sailing away from all borders"** the captian of the ship sang

**"steady boy steady" **a ship member sang

**"a hoy there their coming" **another one of the ship members said

**"trumpeters ready drumers start druming" **Iroh sang clapping his hands for the musicians and the trumpeters blew their horn and the drumers drumned

**"down to the sea we go down to a world i know there's never been not ever before a child born of sea and shore" **Katara sang cuddling her face against Emily's and Zuko was there beside her smiling and looked at his wife when she sang

**"down to the sea we go down to a world we know a journey to bless a princess to be under the sun and under the sea"** evryone on the ship except Zuko and Katara sang Zuko and Katara were to busy admiring their daughter and walking to the edge of the ship were there was a fish jumping out of the water all excited and went under the sea again then he knocked on a turtle shell

**"Katara's coming" **the fish sang

"Katara's coming" the turtle said happily

**"Katara's coming"**the fish sang again to another fish

"Katara's coming" the fish said to another fish

"Katara's coming" and another fish said to another

"Katara's coming" the last fish said happily

**"Katara's coming" **the same fish sang

**"Katara's coming" **the fish behind him sang after

**"Katara's coming" **more fish sang and even more fish kept singing 'Katara's coming' until Sokka came up and heard the news but he was conducting a band and started smiling

**"what's all the big commotion that's spreading through the ocean from sea to shining sea there is no hesisitating today we're celebrating Katara's Emily" **Sokka sang happily and then came pass two fishes playing saxaphone

**"today when Hakoda's daughter comes back into the water we're going to have a spree know she's here right now i think i hear her know Katara's Emily"**Sokka finished singing and whole bunch of fish started to swim up to see Emily and started singing

**"na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na naaaaaa na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na" **While the fishes were singing Sokka signeled for Aang to get over here and he did back at the palace was all the mermaids on their way to see Emily

**"up from the sea we rise up to the world of skies there's never been not ever before a child born from sea and shore" **while some of the mermaids and mermans started coming up from the sea haru was flying and bumped right into the ship pole (haru is actually a seagull)

**"up from the sea we rise up to the world of skies forever to be together we sore under the seaaa and under the suuun" **everyone sang looking at the baby princess everyone was there and everyfish was to

**"this is your world my darling one world both land and sea" **Katara sang to her baby girl then Sokka saw his neice and she was beautiful and he smiled at her

**"my hope for you for always is that your heart will hold part of me"** Katara sang hugging her daughter then some of Hakoda's guards came out of the sea and lifted their swords and made a path for Hakoda then he came up to his daughter to see his grandaughter and Katara and Zuko were smiling

**"down to the sea we go.." **the people on land sang

**"up from the sea.." **the mermaids and mermans and fish sang in the water even Katara's sister's were here

**"up from the world we know.." **the people on land continued singing and Hakoda was eyeing his grandaughter and she was smiling at him

**"up from one center we come forever to be under one suuuun the land and sea" **everyone even Katara sang when she smiled at her father then Hakoda rubbed Emily's cheek then Emily smiled and Hakoda looked happy then made a rainbow and everyone from land and sea cheered Katara was smiling and Emily was clapping her hands and the person on top of the ship through some flower pettals over Katara and Emily. Emily laughed

"my precious Emily im giving you this locket so that you'll never forget that part of you heart will always belong to the sea**"** Hakoda said smiling then opened the locket and played Katara's lullaby she sang to Emily and had mermaids and mermans swimming around the palace under the sea Emily was just smiling and Katara looked at her Daughter and was also smiling then she looked at her father and smiled at him then Hakoda closed the locket and gave it to her then something grabbed Emily everyone was shocked

"Emily" Katara said freaked out then someone came out of the water and was holding Emily with one of her tenticles it was Hama and she was also laughing and Sokka gasped

"Azulas crazy sister" Sokka said freaking out while Aang hid behind him

"i didnt miss the cake and ice cream did i" Hama said at first playing with Emily then started laughing

"Hama surrender that baby or ill" Hakoda said getting angry and his triton was lighting up

"ah ah ah..mwah" Hama said kissing Emily on the cheek and made Hakoda stare at her

"Azula would have simply love to have come but somthing came up" Hama said going up the boat

"now what was it.." she said while going up the boat bringing her tenticles to the edge to get on she sat at the edge making Aunt wu and Iroh back away from her

"ah yes you all shish kabobed her" Hana said kinda upset Katara went into Zuko's arms and Katara looked frightened and Zuko looked serious then Ham started throughing Emily up in the ais making Katara and Zuko look worried

"one minute your on top the next your sushi" Hama said to Iroh bringing him up to her with her tenticle

"now is that fair gramps i ask you" Hama said then pushed him away

"but then who ever said we had to play fair" Hama continued then laughed again

"oh Jet" Hama yelled(Jet is a shark)

"make way little merstrip im coming through" Jet said swimming past all the merpeople and make them jump out of the way then he lifted himself up and was ready to chow down

Katara was freaking out she gasped when she seen that Hama was about to feed Jet Emily even Zuko looked freaked then Katara put out her hand hoping she wouldnt do it Zuko looked worried

"know hand over the trident or you precious grandaughter will be shark cho" Hama said holding Emily over Jet about Two feet away from him

"you can have anything you want just dont harm little Emily" Hakoda said sadily Zuko was holding Katara and they both hoped that Emily wouldnt become shark chow

"well well i get the trident avenge poor unfortunant Azula.." Hama said but while Hama was talking Katara looked at a rope and were it led to

"and gain all the powers of the ocean and its not even 10:00 not a bad morning" Hama said then laughed again Katara looked mad then grabbed Zuko's sword and cut the rope that she was looking at earlier

"hit the deck" Zuko yelled then ducked when the ships sail pole came pass him and hit Hama and made her go flying back into the ocean and made Emily go flying when Hama landed in the ocean she crashed right into longfeng and Zhao then Zuko seen his daughter about to land in the ocean he tried to catch her before she did but Jet was also trying to catch her Jet jummped out of the water and Zuko swung on the rope but Hakoda tranformed Jet into a tiny little shark and Zuko caught his daughter before anything else bad happened to her then he came back on to the ship

"Emily" Katara said so worried

"what have you done to me look at me im an anchovy ahh" Jet said freaking out

"this isnt the end Hakoda its just the beggining" Hama said spinning around and then made black ink come out

"after her" Hakoda ordered then all his guards tried to go after but the ink was blocking them to get to her

"you'll never find me for ill find you and your precious grandaughter" Hama said but when she said that Katara and Zuko looked scared they looked at their daughter then to Hama who had dissapered

"we will not rest until that mad woman is vanguish find her find her" Hakoda said very angry then made sparks go all the way to the sky from his trident

* * *

thanx for reading this tell me what you think


	3. 11 years later

disclaimer:i dont own avatar the last airbender but i do own Katara's daughter's name

* * *

right when Hakoda blasted lighting into the sky the clouds and Katara were on shore at the palace and Katara was very sad and worried Zuko had one arm around Katara's waist and the other was holding her hands then Hakoda came up to them

"im sorry there is no sign of her she vanished.. we'll keep trying" Hakoda said sadly Zuko and Katara were sad then Emily started to go into the water happily

"sweetie no" Katara said picking up Emily so she didnt go into the water

"we gotta keep Emily away from her until Hama is found Emily cant go into the sea..." Katara said fighting the erge to say what she was going to say next sadly

"..and neither will i" Katara said looking even sadder

"but Katara.." Aang started to say

"im sorry Aang but if Hama is anything like Azula she'll never give up" Katara said looking at her baby girl with saddness

"this is the only way. Emily cant know about merpeople or the water tribe or even you daddy" Katara said taking the locket Hakoda gave to Emily back to Hakoda sadly then Hakoda sighed

"very well Katara you are right" Hakoda said sadly Katara looked at him with hurt in her eyes then Zuko gently turned her around and put his arm around her his his daughter Katara was so hurt she was about to cry but Zuko comforted her then Hakoda turned the other direction to go back home but then stopped

"Sokka you will watch over her" Hakoda said

"ME" Sokka said in a squeeky voice then fainted then Hakoda turned around sadly to his grandaughter and daughter one last time and Zuko and Katara looked at him sadly Emily was asleep then Hakoda left but before he went back underthe water he and dropped the locket in the sea Zuko and Katara and Emily went back to the palace with Zuko walking right beside Katara and Emily

* * *

_**11 YEARS**_** LATER**

11 years had past and there was a big wall all around the palace and Emily was now turning 12 and people from everywere in the kingdome was getting ready for the princesses birthday all the servants were decorating and cooking and Haru saw all the comotion and did the smart thing in going into a window that was still closed he shook it off and went around Aunt Wu had towels in her hands and went down stairs were a worried Katara was there looking for her daughter

"Emily? Emily?.." Katara repeated then Aunt Wu came up to her

"oh Aunt Wu have you seen Emily?" Katara asked Aunt Wu Katara was wearing a very beautiful purple dress it was puffy but not that puffy she had two purple sashes on the side of the dress her sleeves past her shoulders her hair was up in a bun and she had a gold crown on with a gold necklace and to complete the look she had two gold earings in her ear

"why no your highness i haven't seen her since this morning" Aunt Wu told Katara then Katara went into the kitchen

"monk gyasto Emily's not in here is she" Katara asked

"no your highness but her birthday cake has twelve petite candles sammanific" Gyasto said with his french accent then he almost fell off the ladder but he caught himself before he could then Katara closed the door and smiled

"ohhh wee this is going to be some kind of shindig yes sir a real swankie swaray they say there's just one thing missing... the guest of honor" Haru said talking to himself

*on the other side of the wall in the ocean*

Sokka freaking out

"'Sokka you watch over her he said' "Sokka said remembering what Hakoda told him to do then he jumped on to a rock

"im to old for this around my age i should be retired getting a tan playing che golf sipping on tuna colada" Sokka said freaking out even more while Haru was watching him freak out then Sokka went under water to look for Emily

"not babysitting another teenager" Sokka said complaining then Sokka started to swim and look for Emily then he found her dancing with dolphin then he gasped happily

"Emily" Sokka yelled happily trying to get her attention but she didnt hear him then Sokka's happy face turned into an annoyed face then he went to go follow her while Sokka was going after her Emily jumped out of the ocean to get air then she started swimming to a rock then she climbed ontop of it Sokka was out of breath but he finally caught up to her

"hey Haru hey Uncle Sokka what's kickin" Emily said happily

"uhh what's kickin hmm well let me see.. dont rush me " Haru said knocking on his head

"haa you know perfectly well what's kicken now come along your going to be late for the..." Soka said angriely but then Emily jumped back into the water and made water get all over Sokka and he coughed the water back out Emily was giggling

"sorry uncle Sokka" Emily said still gigigling then swam up to Sokka then rested her arms on the rock

"Emily child how many times do i have to tell you it is expressly forbbiden for you to be swimming..." Sokka started but seen that Emily was saying everything he said all the way from the begginig using his accent

".. beyond the safty of the sea wall any such swimming is a reckless disreguard of the rules dont you know" Emily copied him smiling because she heard this all before

"stop that" Sokka said all serious then Emily giggled

"oh uncle Sokka i cant help it i just love the sea." Emily said jumping back into the water yet again making water go all over Sokka again

"hey get back here your just like..." Sokka said a little bit angry

"..like your mother" Sokka said calming down

Emily went deeper into the sea then she came to a labrinth and was looking at everything upside down then a tiny fish came up to her

"hahaha hi Emily" the fish said then swam away Emily smiled then kept swimming then she found a shell and putit in her bag then the dolphin that was dancing with her had a shell also Emily looked at it carfully then gave a thumbs up and the dolphin put it in her bag so Emily kept swimming then she swam pass a trench and something caught her eye so she swam down to get it it was a locket covered in sand and dirt.

* * *

hmmm i wonder if Emily will figure it out yet well thanx for reading and plz comment


	4. the locket

disclaimer:i don't own atla ...you know the rest back

* * *

in Hama's layer was Hama trying to find a spell to turn Jet back

"oh trust me now im sure i got it right" Hama said whipping up a spell

"yeah that's what you said last time and i was sore for a week" Jet said quietly and complaining

"oh stop your carping and stand still" Hama said trying to make a half frame facing Jet with her hands

"ohhh this is going to hurt" Jet said tencing up a bit

then Hama started spinning around and green lightning came up around Hama then went straight to Jet then he started getting bigger and bigger almost back to his regular size

"yes yes yes" Hama said being proud of herself

"uh oh" Jet said becaude he knew he was shrinking again but this time into a shrimp then Jet had a annoyed look on his face so Hama tried out every single spell from her cabanent but they all failed Zhao and long Feng were laughing at him

"ohh its just no use the power of the trident is just to strong for me to overcome" Hama said sadly

"i bet Azula could have done it" Jet said quietly

"what...was that...you said" Hama said angrily

"nothin im just sayin.." Jet started to say but Hama through a glass jar at him but he ducked down before it could hit him then Jet looked at were she through the jar then looked at her upset

"stop critizising me that's all my mother ever did was critizise me it was always Azula this or Azula that or Hama why cant you be more like your sister AZULA" Hama said all mad then through a starfish at Azula's picture

"well it wasnt Azula's fault that i got miniturized it's yours" Jet said all angry like

"is not" Hama argued

"it's your fault that we had to hide out here for eleven frost mitton years.." Jet said get even angrier

"IS NOT" Hama said also getting angrier

"YOUR FAULT THAT WE CAN NEVER SHOW OUR FACES IN POLITE SOCIETY AGAIN" Jet said ending the conversation

"your really pushing it small fry" Hama said coming right into an angry Jet's face while she was also angry then they both saw something glow and they both looked in the same direction and in Hama's spell pot showed a picture of Emily holding the locket she found so Jet and Hama got closer to take a better look Hama gasped

"it's the locket" They said at the same time smiling at each other

"yes this is the break of the ice we've been waiting for" Jet said excited

"yeah dont you see when Katara's daughter uncovers the secret of the locket she'll have lots of questions and who will be there with all the answers" Hama said

"we will" Jet said happily while Hama was dancing around under water

"shell be the perfect tool for Hakoda's undoing" Hama said confident

"and ill get to be big again" Jet said hopeful

"finally ill succeed in one thing my sister never could" Hama said spinning around

"really really big again" Jet said getting even more excited

"total domination of the seas" Hama said grabbing Jet and dancing with him around the place they were staying in

*back where Emily and Sokka and Haru is*

"Emily please if your mother ever found out youve been swimming out here.." Sokka said almost about to freak out

"i know i know she'd flip" Emily said smiling then jumped back into the water

"i had a thought here know were'd it go" Haru said looking under a small rock meanwhile Emily was on her back swimming backwards looking up at the sky

"hey uncle Sokka what does my mom got against the ocean anyway" Emily said looking out at the ocean were a beautiful sunrise and dolphins were jumping out of the ocean

"i mean how can there be anything wrong with something soo.." Emily started then turned around to Sokka to finish her sentence

"wonderful" Emily ended her sentence but Sokka just shrugged then Emily started giggiling and swam up to Sokka in a secret like move

"you know what sometimes i even pretend i have fins" Emily said putting her hand up to Sokka's ear and said that but Sokka was shocked scared puzzled and confused all at the same time that it made him faint Emily sighed and rested her head on her arm while leaning on a rock

"i wish i could tell my mom how i feel but she'd never understand." Emily said sadly

"i can talk to crabs but not to her" Emily said at first smiling then turned sad (Sokka is a crab he wasnt at first but he is know ill explain it at the end of this chapter)

"oh yes by all mean just walts right in and tell her you've been out here..SWIMMING IN THE OCEAN we could all just have a big party" Sokka said being sarcasting then freaking out then that made Emily remember something because she gasped

"THE PARTY" Emily said know remembering

"wait that reminds me of somethin" Haru said forgettin all about telling Emily about the party so Emily jumped into the water and swam as fast as she could back home

* * *

sokka was transformened into a crab by Azula and he wanted to stay that way so there you go plz comment


	5. the party

disclaimer:i dont own avater the last airbender

* * *

*back at the palace everyone was already at the party and Emily swam under the wall and unloosened a pole and went right through and Sokka was following her*

then Emily and Sokka heard barking and and ducked under water because it was Katara outside looking for Emily so Emily tried to be as quiet as she could and snuck around back and went through the window that was open and Sokka was climbing a branch Emily was trying hard to be sneaky then she opened her sack so that Sokka could jump in then she went pass a room with a whole bunch of kids Emily's age were chit chatting

Emily was trying not to get caught then she bumped into a girl with an orange dress and made her get seaweed on her dress that Emily had on her first then Emily turned around to see who she bumped into and there was also two other guys wiith the girl a fat one and a skinny one

"oh your..your highness" the girl said

"sorry my fault i gotta go cant go to the party with out shoes" Emily said trying to hide her bag all nervouse like then left but she stayed behind the corner so she was well out of sight from the kids

"if you ask me she's a little strange"The girl said but they didnt know that Emily was listening

"i hear she actually talks to fish" The skinny boy said and the kids started laughing then Emily went to her room being sad meanwhile Katara was still outside watching Momo then Momo sniffed the water then looked at Katara she was just smiling at him then she touched the wall and turned sad

"i miss you daddy" Katara said sadly looking up at the wall

"i wish you could be here wish us" Katara said putting her head down sadly then Katara had an idea so she looked around to see if anyone was wathcing then she kicked off her shoes and lifted up her dress and put her feet in the water then she gave a happy sigh she loved the water on her feet

"mother" Emily said then Katara turned around to see Emily in the window getting ready

"what are you doing" Emily said smiling

"uhhh..nothing" Katara said smiling nervously then Emily went back into her room and both Emily and Sokka gave a relieved sigh

"ill be right up" Katara said then Emily and Sokka had a scared look on their faces so Emily hurried she got her shoes then Sokka tried to get her ribbon to her dress but he ws dangling then it finally came down Emily was struggiling to get her shoes on she finally got it on

"Emily?" Katara said almost to her door

then she rapped her ribbon and tied it around her waist as quickly as she could but Sokka was still there and Emily tied the ribbon with Sokka still on it then she put her crown on her head when her mother was opening the door then Emily spotted her bag when her mother came in she kicked the bag under the desk and she was just in time to because Katara came right in

"im ready" Emily said then her crown fell in her face with her hair Katara was smiling then she giggled

"here let me help" Katara said to Emily then she grabbed her brush but before she could start brushing her hair Zuko came in and Katara and Emily looked at him

"so were having a bad hair day" Zuko said smiling

"if we were you wouldnt be helping would you" Katara said smiling at him sarcastically

"well im just here to let you know there are a lot of people downstairs" Zuko said rushing them but still smiling

"oh we'll be right down just give us two minutes" Katara told Zuko also still smiling

"alright two... now were have i heard that before" Zuko said chuckling while rolling his eyes then closing the door then Katara started brushing Emily's hair but Emily was sad

"mom put down the brush it's hope less" Emily sad sadly

"awww...you look beautiful" Katara said hugging her daughter while looking in the mirror trying to cheer her up

"do i have to do this everybody thinks im weird" Emily said sadly and annoyed while Katara was putting Emily's hair in a ponytale

"ohh honey everyone has trouble fitting in at your age i know i did i was regular fish out of water" Katara said trying to cheer Emily up and had a smirk when she said 'regular fish out of water'

"you no way" Emily said upset and annoyed that Katara had a worried look on her face

"im just so afraid that im going to make a total fool of myself" Emily said going on to her balconie watching the sea with one hand on her chin

"Emily? this isnt just about the party is it ?" Katara said walking on the balconie right next to Emily

"is there something you want to talk about you know you can always tell me anything" Katara told her then smiled witch made Emily smile

"well ok i mean its kinda crazy and sorta impossible now dont freak but what i dream about more then anything in the whole world.." Emily started to say while Katara was smiling but someone was knocking on the window and they both turned to see it was Zuko

"how's it coming.." Zuko said then had a shocked look on his face

"oh Emily is that you..you look beautiful" Zuko said to Emily then Katara giggled

"he's right we'll talk later your going to have a wonderful time tonight trust me" Katara said happily while Emily Zuko And Katara left to go to the party

*at the party*

everyone was dancing on the dance floor even kids Emily's age were dancing while the orchestra was playing

"may i present the royal highness princess Emily" Iroh pronounced then Emily came out in front of the stair case while Zuko and Katara were watching her then she started coming dow the stairs

"oh yeah mom's right i can do this" Emily said nervously and Sokka who was still in Emily's bow was still trying to get free and the girl and the two boys were there to the fet boy nudged to the girl and she looked at him and then she smirked Emily was finally on the dance floor then everyone bowed down to Emily and she bowed back then a handsome young man came up to her and he bowed and she looked at him

"umm hi would you like to dance" The boy said but Emily just looked at his hand then to her parents

"go on" Katara whispered happily while Zuko was smiling and trying to encourge her

"sure ok" Emily said taking the boys hand while he was leading her to the dance floor Sokka was still struggling Zuko and Katara were smiling at her Zuko had his arm around Katara and Katara had her arm around Zuko.

then they looked at each other and smiled then Katara crossed her fingers and put it behind her back while Zuko was still smiling at her then the orchesrta started playing and Emily and the boy started dancing at first Zuko and Katara were watching her then they looked at each other and smiled

Emily was watching her feet and so far she was doing good at dancing and the boy was smiling at her while she was still looking at her feet but what she didnt know was that Sokka was getting a little dizzy so he grabbed one of Emily's ribbons then the boy put his hand were Sokka was and Emily was smiling at the boy and the boy was smiling at her then something pinched his fingers

"owwww" the boy said Emily bit her lip but then the boy seen what pinched him it was Sokka so he started panicking and tried to get Sokka off his finger but while he was panicking everyone strted looking at him even Zuko and Katara looked at him finally he got off of his finger and went flying in the air and made him go fall right on top of the beverages then monk gyasto came in pushing the cake he made but Sokka landed right on top of it and made cake go everywere

"oh no" Emily said

"that's it im booking myself on a cruise" Sokka said blowing out the candle he had on his head

"im so sorry" Emily told Sokka

"well i should say.." The boy said thinking that Emily was talking to him

"are you ok Uncle Sokka" Emily said talking to Sokka

"so.." the boy said finishing his sentence and looking confused

"who is she talking to" the girl Emily bumped into said smiling then the fat boy started laghing

"she's talking to a crab" the fat boy said ten everyone in the room started laughing Emily was shocke and hurt that everyone was laughing at her then monk gyasto wiped all the cake that was on his face and gasped

"you" monk gyasto said then Sokka turned around and looked scared

"you" Sokka said scared then monk gyasto trie to chop him in half but missed evryone was laughing but Iroh was shaking his head and puting his hand on his temple monk gyasto kept chasing him

"oh no you dont want to do this man im to old im not tender anymore" Sokka said but monk gyast kept trying to chop him up everyone kept laughing at her and Sokka was still trying to get away then Emily felt so embarresed that she put her face in her hands Katara and Zuko looked at her with worry Katara seen that she was about to cry then she started running away from the party

"Emily" Katara said coming down the stairs to to catch her but she kept running and crying Katara had a worried look on her face then Monk gyasto was really really mad that he didnt catch Sokka then water was poored on him by Aunt Wu

"oh monk gyasto" Aunt Wu said upset

* * *

thanx for reading plz review and next chapter will be up remember the more reviews the more chapters will be up thank you


	6. found out

disclaimer:i dont own avatar the last airbender but i do own Katara's daughter name

* * *

back in Emily's room was Emily crying on her bed she took off her dress and shoes then Emily saw here bag with the locket she grabbed the locket but still kept crying and sat up and held the locket then Katara came in and sat on Emily's bed and put her hand on Emily's shoulder and Emily looked at her

"oh sweet heart im so sorry" Katara told her sadly crying daughter

"what's wrong with me" Emily asked still crying

"oh.. nothing is wrong with you" Katara said

"mom?.. im the princess of disaster" Emily said now going back on crying on her bed Katara blew up at her hair in a calm frustrated way

"being a teenager is hard and all kids your age feel ackward and.." Katara said calmly while Emily was looking at the locket that still had dirt on it then Emily started wipping it off then she seen her name on it then wipped more dirt off

"Emily? what is this my names on here"Emily said confused then she opened the locket and it started playing the song she heard when she was a baby and also saw merpeople swimming around the palace in the watertribe then Katara gasped

"that song were have i heard it..its the watertribe with merpeople and everything mother you said it was only just an old fish tale" Emily said at first excited then confused then Katara took the locket away from her

"were did you get this" Katara said shocked standing up

"i..i found it" Emily said nervously sitting criss cross and rocking back and forth

"you went over the wall didnt you?" Katara said getting upset

"actually i went under it i hate that stupid wall" Emily said correcting her then turning upset

"Emily you know your not allowed in the sea" Katara told Emily getting even more upset

"but why?" Emily said upset then stood on her bed

"and why does that necklace have my name on it" Emily said all angry like and pointed at the necklace

"Emily listen to me.." Katara said upset

"your hiding something from me" Emily said knowing her mother is hiding something then Katara looked a little shocked then turned angry

"you deliberatly dissobeyed me i never want you going out there again do you here me its dangerous in the sea" Katara yelled at her then Emily got really upset

"how would you know you've never even been in it" Emily said taking the locket and running away crying

"Emily i.." Katara said feeling guilty but Emily ran right out the door right when Zuko was coming in and ran right passed him and Zuko watched her leave Katara was a little frustrated

"oh no" Katara said sitting back down on Emily's bed all frustrated then put her elbow on her knees and then she put her hands on her chin then Zuko came up to her and sat down next to her

"Katara darling we knew this day would come" Zuko said putting his hand on her shoulder while Katara was looking at him sadly then she sighed

"oh Zuko your right its time i trusted her with the truth" Katara said putting one of her hands on his chest

mean while Emily was very angry with her mother so she stormed off to go back under the wall

"oh now child its going to be ok you know when i was a teenager you couldnt get me to get out of my shell for nothin i had this high squeeky voice and these ididy bitty little pinchers and then one day boom these whoppers pop out" Sokka said telling a story then he seen Emily pushing out a boat

"hey young lady just were do you think your going" Sokka asked

"i gotta figure this out" Emily said hopping into the boat with Sokka following her

"this necklace means something and if no ones going to tell me ill find out my self" Emily said grabbing the oars and started rowing but Sokka was on one of the oars and it mad him go flying in the water when Emily rowed it

"Emily please your making a big mistake" Sokka said freaking out meanwhile Hama was watching the whole thing through her spell pot then she started laughing

"oh this is deliciouse this is devine" Hama said all excited Jet was smiling then he signled Zhao and Long Feng

"lets go flatso's" Jet said with Zhao and Long Feng following him

"hurry Jet there's in innocent little girl out there who needs our help" Hama said smiling

*back at the palace*

Sokka was swimming back to the the palace

"alright Sokka you must remain calm this is not your fault all i have to do is go in there then calmy explain that Emily has run away there's no reason to loose your head what ever you do you must absutibly positutly must not panic" Sokka said but he didnt know that Zuko and Katara were outside looking for Emily

"Emily" Katara yelled but that made Sokka scream and Zuko and Katara look at him

"Emily's gone Emily's gone Emily's gone" Sokka said panicking

"Sokka?" Katara said confused the Sokka knelt down on his knees

"what are you doing..." Katara said still confused looking at Sokka

"it's all my fault i tried to stop her i dont deserve to live" Sokka said almost crying while freaking out pulling on Katara's dress and making Zuko be confused as well

"gone? gone where" Katara said to Sokka being a little worried

"out...out in the seaa" Sokka said crying then blowing his nose in Katara's dress while Katara and Zuko looked worried

"what do you mean were could she be going" Katara asked looking at Sokka then at Zuko

* * *

there you go the next one will be up soon


	7. Emily meets Hama

disclaimer:i dont own avatar the last airbender but i do own Katara's daughter's name

* * *

*where Emily is*

"to Hama's" Jet said smirking at Emily

"and she can tell me what this locket means,and why it has my name on it" Emily said smiling at Jet then Jet started laughing

"oh sure kid Hama's the best she'll help ya" Jet said smiling then Emily looked at the locket with a hopeful look on her face

"ok then let's go" Emily said holding the locket to her chest confidently then Long Feng and Zhao put there sing ray tales on the rope of the boat and started pulling her to Hama's with Jet Zhao Long Feng were laughing quietly to themselves

a few hours passed and Emily fell asleep with a blanket on her but when she woke up she saw fog around her then she knew she was here she went into a ice berg cave she looked kinda scared and shocked at the same time when she was all the way in the cave Jet spoke

"angel face meet the one and only Hama" Jet said smiling and pointing then Emily saw were he was pointing at and there stood a chair that had the back of it facing Emily then the chair turned and there stood Hama

"oh welcome my precious oh dont be shy come in come in out of the cold" Hama said helping Emily get out of the boat and leading her to her seat

"sit sit put your feet up" Hama said pulling a big block of ice and putting it under Emily's feet

"hungry im afraid all i have is cold plate fishsicle kelp chip fish guppie" Hama said showing her dead fish and over dead sea animals on the plate one of the fishes started moving and Hama grabbed the fishsicle and hit it so it could stop moving Emily was a bit disgusted

"uhhh no thank you" Emily said smiling nervously then Hama looked at her worried then she smiled

"i was hoping you could tell me about this pendant why it has my name on it my mother wouldnt tell me she just doesnt understand" Emily said sadly then Hama put her tanticle around Emily

"oh your not the only one with a mother who doesnt understand you believe me i know just how you feel" Hama said comforting Emily then smiled

"dear child did you ever consider it has your name on it because it has your destiny in it" Hama said smiling at her then opening the locket to shoe the watertribe and the merpeople in it

"oh deep down you know you weren't meant to be a lonely human what you are is something far more enchanting"Hama said while the both were looking at the locket and the merpeople in it

"a mermaid?" Emily said happily

"but its not possible" Emily said turning sad

"darling anyhtings possible" Hama said laughing

"you can turn me into a mermaid?" Emily said being happy

"sweet heart its a peice of cake" Hama said snapping her fingers Jet was getting annoyed

"hmmm lots of luck" Jet said annoyed then Hama went over to her spell cabnent then Hama pulled out a purple vile and Jet was shocked

"Azula's magic? were'd you get that" Jet said turning angry

"i've been saving it for a special accasion..hahaha..one drop of this and baddabing baddaboom your in fin city wee" Hama said smiling and opening the vile

"really" Emily said getting excited

"come my darling your destiny awaits you" Hama said smiling and holding up her leg and then dropped one drop on her foot then Hama started laughing while she put the cap back on the vile then Emily's feet started transforming into fins while Emily was smiling and lifting her in the air then finally her feet was replaced by fins and she smiled and landed on the ground then she grabbed her fins on the bottom and got excited

"i dont believe it im a mermaid" Emily said happily then Hama also got excited

"say it loud say it proud" Hama yelled happily then Emily jumped in the water and swan aroung Jet smiling and laughing then she went back underwater and started swirling and twirling around underwater then she jumped up out the water

"IM A MERMAID" Emily yelled happily then went back under water laughing and made Hama have a smirk on her face while Jet was stairing at the vile

"you had this all along you coulda changed me back why i oughta" Jet said really mad now bringing his fist in the air then Hama started going in the water

"keep your scales on small fry im still reeling her in" Hama said smirking then going all the way under water with a annoyed Jet looking at her

* * *

sorry this one was short but plz review and the next chapter will be up soon thanx


	8. Katara's back

disclaimer:i am so sorry guys about the long wait my internet was down but now its back up i dont own Avatar the last airbender but i do own Katara's daughter's name

* * *

*back at the palace was Katara and Zuko on the other side of the wall being worried on the ship with Hakoda there also being worried*

"oh daddy im so worried" Katara said to her father

"everythings going to be alright Katara we have search parties scowering the ocean...im going to join them now myself" Hakoda told them while Zuko had his hand around and on Kataras shoulder while she was looking down sadly then Zuko put both of his hands on Katara's shoulder

"Katara...maybe you should go with him" Zuko said Katara but Katara smiled at him

"but Zuko..." Katara said smiling a little confused

"i need to stay here and lead the search on land.." Zuko said

"but you know these waters" Zuko said looking out at the sea making Katara look out to then Zuko grabbed her chin to make her look at him

"and you know our daughter you have to go" Zuko finished having both of his hands on her cheeks

"it may be dangerous" Hakoda said a little worried while Katara grabbed Zuko's hands and brought them down

"Zukos' right daddy.. i should have known i couldnt keep Emily away from the sea its a part of her...and a part of me i have to go" Katara told her father then Hakoda made his trident light up then Katara turned around and gave Zuko a hug and he hugged her back

"bring her home" Zuko said while hugging her then Zuuko held her hand and helped her get up on the edge of the boat then Hakoda zapped her and she started floating in the air with her arms out and the bun she had in her hair came down while Zuko watched in awe and Katara's dress dissapeared and she had her sea shell bra on and her legs turned back into a fin then when Hakoda was done zapping her she jumped into the water

*meanwhile with Emily she was having fun swimming*

"what a totally cool feeling" Emily said underwater then she came back up on land and started swimming on her back then she bumped into and ice berg with a momma zebraseal and her cubs were on

"oh excuse me... im so sorry ma'am"Emily apoligized then the baby zebraseals that was with the momma came up on to her belly and watched Emily swim

**"ok get a grip get a hang of this flipper its like slipping two feet into one big huge slipper"**Emily sang while tencing up then jumping backwards into the water then put her fins in the air stairng at it and made one of the baby zebraseals look at their fin

**"this way is left but witch way is right oh now ill be circling in circles all night" **Emily continued singing first swimming to the left then swan back and shrugged then she swam over to the baby zebraseals and swam in a circle around them making one of them dizzy

**_"oh so this is forward no problem__"_ **Emily said then went back under the sea

**"i cant believe i can do this and more swim in the sea like i walk on the shore"**Emily kept singing then made the bottem of her fin look like she was actually walking then she swam up to a clam

**"out of my shell not closed up like a clam look out sea this is me here i aaaammm" **Emily sang going up to a clam and making her fin swirl lightly to a clam but the clam closed its mouth then she turned around and sang to the sea and swam up then some sword fish were jumping in the water then Emily joined them then she jumped into a hole like labrynth

**"for a moment all of me is alive and at home with the sea" **Emily sang while swimming deeper under water with the sword fishes then she came up to a lionturtle just swimming there

**"like swirling and twirling so gracful and grand not stubbing my toe getting stuck in the sand"**Emily sang while dancing with a tiny lionturtle

**"for a moment life is cool im a splash in the worlds biggest** **pool"**Emily sang while jumping out of the water and back in *while Katara was singing in the background*

** this is more then my thoughts ever thought it could be for a moment just a moment lucky me"**Emily sang while doing backflips underwater then she came to a wave of fishes and she swam right through while giggiling

**"even for just one moment i would share wih you all i know" **Katara sang sadly while holding the *snarfblat* she remembered years ago

**"and the sea wouldnt be a mystery oh why did you have to gooo" **Katara sang while dancing

**"everythings newer and brighter and bluier and truer to life then before watch me sore" **Emily sang while the baby zebraseals jumped into the water and Emily followed them and danced with them then Emily swam with a whale *well right under it any way* while Katara was still singing and looking for Emily

**"for a moment i can shine got a grin and a fin that works fine"**Emily sang while swimming with the whale

**"my fingers are wrinkley and i really dont care..."**Emily sang while looking at her fingers smiling

**"if all of my curls have curled out of my hair"**Emily sang twirling around in circles touching her long black her

**"for a moment i can feel that the dreams iv been dreaming are real.." **Emily sang while laying on top of the whale on her back then turning around and sang some more

**"wish my mother could hear it the sea is my song for a moment just a moment i belong" **Emily sang while holding her locket

**"i will find you my darling and the moment that i do.."**Katara sang then swam to a familier spot picking up a flower that she found and looked at it

**"ill hold you close my Emily and sing the song of the sea with you..." **Katara sang hugging the flower then swam away singing

**"for a moment just a moment i belooonnngggg" **while Emily sang that Katara sang 'sing the song of the sea with you' Emily was so excited on getting her new fins that she went back to Hama's but Hama and Jet were talking when Emily came up to her and hugged her

"oh thank you thank you so much" Emily said excitedly but Hama started crying and Emily was confused

"what's the matter" Emily asked

"i knew this would happen one taste and your hooked" Hama cried while Jet was faking on crying(he had a tissue to wipe away his fake tears)

"oh Jet im a failer such a..." Hama said taking the tissue Jet had then blowing her noes before she could finish

"oh my precious there wasnt enough potion for this to be a forever spell" Hama said

"please i dont want to go back being an ordinary girl isnt there someway i can stay a mermaid" Emily said hopefully

"there is one way..oh but its too dangerous" Hama said hiding her smirk

"what...what's to dangerous" Emily asked

"well i could make the spell last longer if i had my magic trident" Hama said making and ink shape of the magic trident making Emily look at it in awe

"oh but it was stolen years ago by daranged cleptic maniac" Hama said making another ink shape of the person Hama was talking about

"and there's no one to get it back for me" Hama said putting her head in her hands

"maybe i could get it back for you" Emily said happily

"you would do that for me" Hama said

"if i did would you make me a mermaid forever" Emily said holding Hama's hands

"even longer if you like" Hama said bringing out a map for her to track down the trident with her tenticle then Hama started laughing

"know here is were the scodrel lives" Hama said pointing at the place

"the water tribe you mean its not just an old fish tale it really excists" Emily said smiling and looking at the map

"well of course it does my child.. who told you it didnt?" Hama asked

"my mother" Emily said sadly

"well im sure she didnt mean to be cruel and deceitful" Hama said smirking

"ok ill bring back your trident you can count on me" Emily said happily then swam away

"BE CAREFUL DEAR ENJOY THOSE FINS...while you can" Hama said smirking then laughing

* * *

oh no poor Emily well sorry about the long wait well i t wasnt that long but i want to apoligize any way thanx and plz review


	9. meeting the Duke and Pipsqueak

disclaimer:i dont own avatar the last airbender but i do own Katara daughters name

* * *

Emily was laying down on her bellly on a whale's back while looking at the map Hama gave her

"hmmm let's see south to two circles pass then...uhhh..north to..no no no east to uhh hmmm" Emily said trying to understand the map but what she didnt know was that a whale was passing some kelp and it tickled the whale's nose and made it sneez making Emily fly up in the air

"ahhhhhh..." Emily yelled then landing on her back while sliding down a ice berg then the map Hama gave Emily landed to and broke

"my map its ruined now how am i going to find my way to the watertribe" Emily said to her self

"help somone please help..oh...oh hold on sweetie we'll save you" a momma penguin said trying to save her baby from a shark that was circling the baby

"help momma hurry" the baby said

"i cant reach her" a penguin said dangling with more penguing were holding him

"oh somebody help us" The momma penguin said then Emily heard someone coming to help them and she hid behind an ice berg to see who it was it was a penguin and a walrus

"da da da da da daaaa mightier then a hurricane... braver then a killer whale...faster then a moray eel.." the penguin said when the big walrus made him go flying at a hanging ice then it broke and he landed in the snow

"its the fearless adventurers..." the penguin said

"slash explorers" the walrus said then the penguin and the walrus went to the momma penguin who was holding the other penguins

"the high talick the Duke and his trusty side kick Pipsqueak"the Duke said then making Pipsqueak solute

"oh no" a penguin said holding another penguin

"not them" another penguin said annoyed while holding the other penguin who just spoke then the Duke and Pisqueak started going down the penguin ladder

"this is it pipsqueak redemption"the Duke said while sitting on Pipsqueaks shoulder

"oh no not the walrus" the penguin said going wide eyed when Pipsqueak stepped on his head to get to the bottom

"were finally going to be heros for real" the Duke said smiling

"yeah their not going to laugh at us anymore" Pipsqueak said dangleing with his walrus fin wrapped around a penguins head then they started swinging but they all were struggling the baby penguin started to jump hoping to get saved

"and a one...and a two...and a shark.." the Duke said then he started freaking out when he saw the shark circling the baby

"SHAAAARRRKKK" the Duke screamed then both Pipsqueak and the Duke ran up the penguins to get back on land then the baby got an annoyed look on his face then the momma accedently let go and all the penguins started falling along with the Duke and Pipsqueak and they all landed on the other side of the baby penguin.

it made her go up and the momma penguin caught her and hugged her but because of the much waight that was on the ice berg it made it tilt a little then the Duke and Pipsqueak looked under water to see were the shark was and it was coming right toward them then they both jumped back and made the other penguins jump as well then the shark jumped up on the ice berg making everyone go right up and into the ice cliff.

"well that wasnt so bad " the Duke said with his head and everyone elses head still in the iceberg cliff then the cliff started to break and everyone fell down and the ice berg cliff landed on the shark then everyone started to pop out of the snow

"momma" the baby penguin said then the momma penguin hugged her baby while everyone elses head started popping out of the snow then finally Pipsqueak and the duke popped out of the snow

"another plan perfectly executed" the Duke told Pipsqueak while rubbing his hands together

"what did you think you were doing" the momma penguin said while all the other penguins were glaring at them

"we were just trying to be heros" Pipsqueak said sadly

"you calm abandoning my baby a heroic you two boys almost got us all killed" the momma said really upset

"yeah some fearless hero" a penguin said

"more like zeros" another penguin said making all the penguins laugh at them then Pipsqueak and the Duke walked away from them

"yeah go ahead laugh you stinking tuxedos off...well show you someday" the Duke said at first upset then sad. then Emily came out up from the water

"excuse me" Emily said making the Duke and Pipsqueak jump and be frightened

"you dont have to be scared of me i wont hurt you" Emily said smiling at them then the duke had a annoyed look on his face

"scared who said anything about being scared..dont you know any vacive manuver when you see one" The Duke said then Emily giggled

"hi im Emily" Emily said giggling a little bit

"this here is the Duke and im Pipsqueak.." Pipsqueak said politely

"excuse me mr.i spill my guts to total strangers...you just blew our cover" The Duke said upset

"i was just trying to be friendly" Pipsqueak said

"uhh guys i really need to get going so if you can just tell me how..." Emily said smiling nervously

"awwww see now she's going to leave and its all your fault" Pipsqueak said whinning

"my fault..." The Duke said shocked

"uhh guys.." Emily said trying to calm them down

"she's probably really allergic to blubber" The Duke said poking Pipsqueaks blubber skin then Pipsqueak came up into his face

"oh yeah well maybe she dosent like birds that cant fly" Pipsqueak yelled at the Duke then the Duke gasped

"guys.."Emily said again

"well you cant fly either" The Duke argued

"and...you walk funny" Pipsqueak argued back

"guys..." Emily said a litte louder this time

"oh yeah well... you cant fly either" The Duke said

"GUYS..."Emily yelled finally getting their attention then they both looked at her

"do any of you guys knwo how to get to the watertribe i dont have much time" Emily said to the two boys

"why do want to go to the watertribe?" Pipsqueak asked

"i have to get something that was stolen from a friend.." Emily said backing up in the water

"if i dont ill turn back into..." Emily said sadly showing them her tail

"a what...turn back into a what" Pipsqueak asked

"a human" Emily said sadly the the Duke gasped

"i knew there was something unfishy about you tough break sister let us know how it all turns out" the Duko said then started to walk away but Pipsqueak stopped him and turned him around

"we'll take you" Pipsqueak said

"you will?" Emily asked excitded

"we will?" The Duke asked Pipsqueak

"she's a damsel in distress..it's out big chance" Pipsqueak whispered to the Duke then the Duke got an annoyed look on his face then he looked at Emily she was just smiling at him then his annoyed face changed

"oh boy i cant believe im doing this...alright then were in...on to the watertribe" The Duke said then they all swam under and were on their way to the water tribe

* * *

hello thanx for reading i wanted to stop it here and in the next chapter will be the song thanx and plz plz plz review


	10. the trident

disclaimer:i dont own avatar the last airbender and sorry guys but i desided that i wont be putting the song in here

* * *

they finally made it to the water tribe and Emily was excited

"i knew it i knew the water tribe was real" Emily said smiling

*meanwhile at Hamas*  
Hama was looking through her crystal ball watching Emily

"thats right princess go a little further"Hama said smirking

"Long Feng Zhoa go make sure that no one interfere with her return" Hama said then Long Feng and Zhoa left

*mean while at the water tribe palace was Hakoda Sokka and Katara

"dad have you heard anything" Sokka said

"i have been searching everywere but i.."Hakoda said but Katara saw something that caught her attention

"Aang" Katara said swimming up to the fish and giving him a big hug then the merfish wiggled

"daddy" the merkid yelled swimming away from Katara

"now what" a merman appeared behind a rock with a annoyed look on his face then Katara giggled

"ohh...sorry" Katara said giggling

"Katara" the merman said surprised

"Aang" Katara said excited then Aang swam up to her

"Katara" Aang said happily hugging Katara

"ohh i missed you.." Katara said happily hugging Aang while Hakoda and Sokka looked at each other then Katara started giggling again

"boy your sure not a guppy anymore" Katara said then Aang chuckled a little bit

"you can say that again" Aang said rubbing his head then Aangs kids swam right passed Katara and Aang and started playing

"children what did i see about kicking the clam on the reef" Aang told the kids

"sorry dad" one of the kids said then Aang sighed

"kids" Aang said then chuckling then Katara sadly lower her head

"im sorry about Emily" Aang said with sorrow

"Aang i really need your help" Katara said being serious and grabbing Aangs hands

"wild sea erchants couldnt stop me" Aang said smiling at her the Katara hugged him again then everyone even the kids followed Hakoda but what they didnt know was that Emily Pipsqueak and the Duke were looking for the trident

but while Pipsqueak and the Duke were looking for the trident Emily was admiring the watertribe and its beauty that she didnt notice she was about to bump into someone

"it's so beautiful" Emily said closing her eyes then bumped right into someone

"sorry" Emily said the same time the boy did

"my fault" the boy said but Emily was looking at the boy he was very handsome he had short brown hair with shiny blue eyes and a blue tale

"fault" Emily said silently

"hi" the boy said Emily just gulped while staring at the boy

"uh..uh..uh" Emily said struggling to talk

"i dont think i have ever seen you around here...what's your name" The boy said smiling at her

"im..Em..Em.." Emily tried to say her name but couldnt get the word out

"hey guys meet EmEm" the boy said while two other people his age came up to him one was a girl she had light brown hair with a pandlily in it and she had a purple bikini top and a blue tale and brown eyes and there was another boy he had really dark brown hair a green tale and his eyes were a baby blue

"hi" said the girl politily

"you wanna hang out with us" the boy with the babyblue eyes said Emily nodded

"alright alright break it up break it up nothing to see here...move along" The Duke said backing the teenagers away from Emily

"come on we have a mission to do remember" The Duke said getting annoyed while dragging Emily with him to go find the trident then Emily looked back at the teenagers they were waving goodbye to her

"maybe ill catch you later" the handsome boy said waving to Emily then Emily waved back

"see what happens when you bring a country fish to the big city shell get used to it quickly" The Duke said still annoyed

then the handsome boy looked at the other guy while smiling then he looked where they left and had a confused look on his face while still smiling

"was that a penguin?" the boy said smiling confused then finally they three made it to the palace of the wartertribe they all swam into the throne room and nobody was there

"wow nice crib" the Duke said admiring the throne room

"come on follow me" Emily said swimming away with the Duke and Pipsqueak following her under a table then Emily lifte up the table cloth and looked and saw Hakoda being sad Emily gasped

"that must be him." Emily said watching the merman swim to his chair and sat in it

"he looks sad..he dosent look like a theif" Emily said confused

"they never do" the Duke whispered to Emily

"look there it is" Emily said pointing her eyes at the trident

"a fork?...we're risking our tales for a fork.." the Duke said getting was stairing at a picture of Emily when she was a baby and sighed sadly then he noticed everyone working on preparing a feast

"we dont have time for this i want every watertribe citizen searching find her.. find her" Hakoda said upset then slamed his hand on the table the three were under twice then tipped the table over not looking what was under neith then Bato came up to Hakoda

"king Hakoda your daughter has returned" Bato said leaving with Hakoda following him Emily was waiting until king Hakoda was out of the room to get the trident then she swam up to the trident

"yea...oh sure take your time kick back relax and just lie right HERE AND DIE" the Duke said sacastic but they didnt know that Katara and Hakoda were on their way back to the throne room

"im sure they will find her Katara" Hakoda said putting a hand on Kataras chin

"umm guys he's coming back" Pipsqueak said nervously then Emily just grabbed the trident and swam off but her locket fell off then Emily gasped

"my necklace" Emily said worried then the Duke and pipsqueak swam off taking her with them

"ahh dont worry Katara well find her" Aang said trying to comfort her but it didnt help Katara looked the other way all sadly then put her head down then she looked up and caught her attention that she gasped

"daddy the trident" Katara said pointing at were the trident should have been and everyone looked and all gasped

"thats not possible no body can remove the trident from the stand except you dad..you or one of our relatives from the noble blood" Sokka said shocked then Katara saw somthing

"Emily?" Katara said picking up the locket Emily used to have

"oh this shouldnt have happened go ahead dad crack me open make me into a son dinner" Sokka said exaggerating just a little bit

"but how could she have gotten here" Katara asked a little confused

"Hama.. if she gets her hands on that trident the whole water tribe and the seas will be in great danger" Hakoda said

"double the search parties i want everyone and everything in the ocean to be on patrol" Hakoda said upset then Katara saw two people who looked familier to her

"wait a minute i know those two" Katara said a little suspicious then her and Aang started following the two people

* * *

thanx for reading and pretty pretty pretty plz comment and for the record this is as good as i can change it thanx and plz comment


	11. back at Hama's

disclaimer:i dont own avatar the las airbender but i do own Katara's daughter's name

* * *

while Katara and Aang foolowed Zhoa and Long Feng Sokka was still talking

"its all my fault i should have payed more attention instead of babbling on and on and on..." Sokka said

*meanwhile*

Katara and Aang were still following the two out of the water tribe palace trying not to get caught

*back in the throne room*

"...and on and on and on for now on dad nothing gets passed.." Sokka said but seen that no one was around

"...me" Sokka said with a squeeky voice

*meanwhile*  
Pipsqueak and the Duke jumped up out of the water cheering

"we did it" The Duke said high fiving Pipsqueak then they both seen Emily by a rock Katara was on a few years ago when she sang to Zuko on the shore being sad then Pipsqueak and The Duke came up to her

"all this time the Water tribe wasnt that far away from home" Emily said looking up sadly at her palace home with the wall still around it

"this is your home" Pipsqueak said in awe

"it used to be" Emily said sadly

"whoa what a place talk about you classic design but umm..whats with the wall i know good fences mak good neighbors but it that a bit much" The Duke said admiring the palace

"yeah watcha trying to keep out?" Pipsqueak asked confused

"it wasnt built to keep something out it was built to keep me in" Emily said at first sad then turning angry

"come on lets go" Emily said then Pipsqueak and The Duke followed her

"you know Emily we made a pretty good team" Pipsqueak said

"we are un seperateable" The Duke said

"nothing can ever come between us" Pipsqueak said smiling then they all saw a shark fin and the two guys screamed

"SHAAAAARRRRKKKK" they both screamed then took off

"wait guys its just.." Emily tried to say but they were already gone

"WHY ARE YOU RUNNING FOR YOU SCARDY CATS...like i said you got it you got it..hey you got it" Jet said smiling

"sweetheart your my new hero now come on" Jet said

"but my friends.." Emily said sadly

"you call those two scardy cats your friends" Jet said making a fake laugh

"come on...you want to be a mermaid or what" Jet said impatiently while smiling

*meanwhile*

Katara and aang were still following Zhoa and Long Feng and it led Katara and Aang to and ice berg cave then Katara and Aang hid behind a ice berg so no one could see them

"so there it is...swim back as fast as you can and tell my father ill try to find Emily" Katara said to Aang gently pushing him the other direction

"oh what if that old sea witch is in there..and there is that mean little shark..and...and then those man rays come.. and Hama has those creepy tenticles that can stick to your face..and..and..uh uhthere is no way your going in there alone" Aang said freaking out while Katara was just smiling at him

"but Aang who is going to go tell daddy were Hama's layer is?" Katara asked turning sad then Haru came flying up to them

"hey whats all the whisperen about is Emily around here... did you find her yet..did she.." Haru said out loud then Katara grabbed his beak

"Haru get down here and be quiet.." Katara said looking at him then she got an idea

"wait a minute ...Haru can get help" Katara said happily but Aang just looked at her annoyed

"Haru i need you to pay avery close attention" Katara told Haru and Haru nodded his head and Aang just rolled his eyes still annoyed

"were doomed" Aang said puttting his hand over his face

*meanwhile*

Emily finally arrived with the trident and Hama was smiling

"oh there you are darling i was so worried about you...and i see you brought back my trident just like you said you would" Hama said smiling then Jet swam up to Emily and started getting excited

"give it to me..give it to me...give it to me" Jet said excitedly then Hama used her tenticle to pull Jet back and sat him down

"hey.." Jet said then Hama put a tenticle over his mouth

"forgive him dear he has a little size issue" Hama said looking at Jet with an annoyed look on her face

"now if you just hand over the..." Hama said reaching for the trident then Katara came in

"EMILY DONT" Katara yelled swimming in the cave with Aang then Emily was shocked

"mom" Emily said confused

"dont listen to her she's..." Katara began then turned shocked as did Emily

"your a mermaid?" they both said at the same time

"Katara how nice for you to come and you brought arthur with you" Hama said smirking

"the names Aang" Aang said angrily at Hama then he swam up to her then Jet got in his face growling and Aang started growling him self

"grrrrrr..your self you pipsqueak" Aang said in Jets face

"get that thing and hit me just one bite and he's fish toast" Jet said to Hama while glaring in Aangs face

"sweet heart hand me my trident" Hama said to Emily while Emily was staring at her mother with sad eyes

"all this time..and you never told me" Emily said sadly to Katara then Katara looked down sadly

"kept the most important secret from her whole life from her own daughter" Hama said with a fake symphanthy

"please give to me Emily" Katara said calmly

"no give it to me..its for your own good" Hama said in Emily's ear

"she's lieing" Katara said

"i've given you what you always wanted...she's the one who lied to you all these years" Hama said to Emily

"i was trying to protect you" Katara stold Emily

"by fencing me in...you knew how much i loved the sea why did you keep the truth from me" Emily said almost about to cry while Katara was filled with guilt

"Emily listen to me..if there was one thing in my life i could do over i..." Katara said swimming up to Emily and putting her hand on her cheek but Emily swam away from Katara and swm toward Hama and Katara was so deeply upset with guilt and saddness

"to late mom" Emily said being mad

"Emily no..." Katara said scared then Emily gave the trident to Hama and Hama took it and started laughing

"ALL THE POWERE OF THE SEVEN SEAS IS IN MY COMMAND" Hama said still laughing then Jet was getting annoyed

"hello can we get to the program please its still a small world down here" Jet said but Hama didnt listen then Hama grabbed Katara with one of her tenticles and Emily gasped

"mom" Emily said going after her mother but Hmaa put the trident in front of her so she couldnt

"your mother was only trying to protect you from me...once she did she did it out of love" Hama said grabbing Katara's cheek and squeezing it but Katara had that annoyed look on her face and she shook her face away from her

"little Emilys been a very naughty girl...stealing from her own grandfather...king Hakoda ruler of the watertribe or he was until a certain little theif came along" Hama said smiling at Emily..but while Hama was talking Emily came up to her mother

"you tricked me" Emily said upset

"you got no one to blame but yourself" Hama said still smiling then Emily looked down sadly then Hama came up to her and put an arm around her

"tell me Emily was being a mermaid everthing you everdreamed was it worth it" Hama asked Emily but Emily kept looking down sadly then Hama started laughing again then Hama grabbed Emily and through her in a cave

"Emily" Aang said then Hama started sealing the cave shut but then she stopped and swam up to the cave

"oh and by the way your time as a mermaid is just about expired" Hama said sealing the rest of the cave shut

"catch ya later...i got bigger fish to fry" Hama said leaving with Katara with Hama still holding her with her tenticle

"bigger fish now there's an idea" Jet said hoping Hama would get the hint

* * *

thanx for reading hoped you liked it plz comment the more comments the more chapters thanx


	12. the end for all sea creatures

disclaimer:i dont own avatar the last airbender but i do own Katara's daughters name

* * *

while Hama left still holding Katara ,Emily and Aang were trying to get out

"we got to keep trying" Aang said banging against the ice wall

"its no use its to thick" Emily said sadly and then started going down and sat on her fin on the floor then started crying and Aang looked at her sadly

"oh Aang i ruined everything" Emily said crying

*meanwhile were the Duke and Pipsqueak is*

the Duke and Pipsqueak were sitting against and ice berg ashamed of them selves

"were chickens man...scardy cats " The Duke said sadly

"the great Duke and Pipsqueak cowards slah losers" Pipsqueak said sadly as well

"well at least were alive" The Duke said looking on the bright side

"yeah if you want to call this living" Pipsqueak said still being sad then The Duke just had an idea.

"ok on one hand we can live a long heathy life as stupid cowardly...hmmm" The Duke said trying to find the right words to describe them

"idiots" Pipsqueak said

"yes thats good...as cowardly idiots" The Duke said

"on the other hand we can gather out courage if we had any and storm the fortress and be heros" The Duke said confidently

"yeah until they hack us up into shark bait" Pipsqueak said looking on the down side

"your right" The Duke said losing his confidence because Pipsqueak had a point then both Pipsqueak and The Duke heard something and they looked at the cave and saw lightning coming out from it then Pipsqueak gasped

"Emily's in there..she could be in big trouble she may really need our help" Pipsqueak said freaking out then The Duke looked at Pipsqueak getting an idea

"so what it going to be.. a life time as idiots or two minutes as heros" The Duke said then another lighting boom came out again and made The Duke hid his face then big ice berg came out of the water and Hama was sitting on the top of it still holding Katara and her mouth

"all hail queen Hama" Hama said making a green sky appear and lightining coming out

"im hailing im hailing" Jet said jumping out of the water until her jumped again and had his fin stuck to an ice berg then Haru came back with some help

"hold on sweetie the calverie is coming" Haru said with a big ship behind him...it was Zukos ship then Zuko gasped when he saw that Hama was holding Katara captive... and Hama's tenticle was still around Katara's mouth and Hama was smiling at Zuko

"Katara" Zuko said freaking out

"ahh prince Zuko...come to join the party were having a blast" Hama said blasting at and ice berg making it land on the ship and luckly prince Zuko and his ship crew got out of the way just in time

"oh how dear Azula would have simply love to have adored this" Hama said smiling but meanwhile Zuko was watching his ship sink then Hakoda came in riding in a seashell with dolphins pulling him and his guards right behind him

"Hama" Hakoda said not happy

"king Hakoda oh hahaha please is that the best you can do" Hama said smirking

"release my daughter..surrender my grandaughter and i shall spare you" Hakoda said upset

"ohhhh watcha going to do through the crab at me" Hama said joking and Sokka just gave an annoyed look then Jet started laughing

"face it Hakoda your all washed up..."Jet said then Sokka came up to him all brave

"uh-oh" Jet said swimming away from the crab but Sokka tried to pinch him

"im going to teach you some manners" Sokka said upset still chasing Jet

"oh look at me im bait" Jet said jumping over an ice berg than Hama blasted him and Jet landed in the water then Hama blew the smoke from the trident while she was smirking then Jet jumped out of the water in his normal size with Sokka still on the ice berg

Jet came up with his mouth wide open with Sokka and the ice berg still in his mouth then Sokka screamed when Jet was about to close his mouth but Sokka got out before he could chow down then Jet fell back into the water and made a huge wave but Hakoda Zuko and Hakodas guards got away before he landed on them

"oh yeah..hahaha..look out" Jet said happy that he was back in his original size then Zuko stood up getting his sword out all upset

"were's Emily...what have you done with her" Zuko said angrily

"oh you wanna join your daughter oh well i think that can be arranged" Hama said to Zuko but Zuko didnt know that two sting ray tails were rapping around Zuko's legs then the two tails pulled him down into the water then Katara moved her face so the tenticle would get off her mouth to speak

"Zuko" Katara said worried then Sokka swam down to go save Zuko then Haru grabbed Hama's hair and pulled it up and down

"you are a very bad lady" Haru said but while Haru was doing that Katara was finding a way to get out of Hama's grasp so she started wiggiling arms free and she did then she got out of Hama's grasp and jumped in the water then Hama hit Haru with the trident

"pain very bad" Haru said then he fell to the ground while Hama was glaring at him but meanwhile Katara was swimming down to the ocean to save Zuko she grabbed his hand

then Sokka went down and pinched the two tails and the two man rays let go but they kept swimming with Sokka still grabbing onto them then Zuko and Katara swam up to the shore.

*meanwhile*

The Duke and Pipsqueak were going into the cave to find Emily but they were being very catious about it but what they didnt know was that Jet was right behind them Smiling really creepy like then Jet started laughing

"going somewhere boys" Jet said smirking then The Duke started stuttering

"umm..umm were just l..looking f..for the little penguins r..room" The Duke said with a nervouse smile

"well its been nice knowing you..." Pipsqueak said then he jumped on top of Jet and grabbed his fin while yelling

"that is one brave hunk of blubber" The Duke said smiling then Jet started jumping in and out of the water to try to get Pipsqueak off of him

"ill hold him you go and try to find Emily" Pipsqueak said then The Duke swam as fast as he could to go find Emily then the sun started setting

*meanwhile in the ice cave*

something was happing to Emily she started feeling a little pain

"what...what's happining" Emily said then she looked down and saw that her fins were changing back into her feet again

"oh no" Emily said know she couldnt breath under water and she help her throat

*meanwhile*

The Duke was being chased by Jet with Pipsqueak still on his fin

"i thought you were going to hold him" The Duke said trying not to get eatin

"i am holding him" Pipsqueak said freaking out then Jet tried to eat the Duke but made him going flying up and land on Jets nose and Jet was smirking evily at him

"nice fishy...big fishy" The Duke said

*back at the ice cave*

Emily needed air so badly that she started panicing and bagging on the ice wall

"hold on Emily.." Aang said hitting the wall trying to break it

"im going to bust us out of here.." Aang said hitting he wall again but the more he hit the ice wall the more he started saying things in pain

"if its...the...last...thing...i..." Aang said hitting the wall again still not having any luck getting it busted

"do..." Aang said hitting the wall the last time before he fell to the ground in pain

*meanwhile*

Jet swam down into the ocean then he finally got The Duke off of his nose then Jet ate him and Pipsqueak was freaking out

"Duke" Pipsqueak said panicking then Pipsqueak jumped on Jet head and covered his eyes but while he was doing that Emily stopped her banging on the wall and fell to the ocean ground then Jet crashed right into the wall and broke it but then Jet also crashed into another wall that was ice but alot thicker then Pipsqueak swm up to Jets mouth and ever single tooth of Jets broke and there lay on his tongue was The Duke covering himself

"another plan perfectly executed" The Duke said relieved

"Emily" Aang said witch got both Pipsqueak and the Dukes attention then they saw Aang was carrying Emily who was still uncousious

"uh-oh" The Duke said then Pipsqueak and The Duke swam up to Emily and helped Aang carry her up to shore

*meanwhile*

Sokka was still holding on to the two man rays tail but when they both started to seperate and Sokka saw that he was about to crash into a cealing cave rocke he gasped then tied they two tails together and it made the two man rays get tangled up on the ceiling cave rock

*meanwhile*

The Duke jumped out of the water and waited until Pipsqueak jumped out to hen He did with Emily on his back then Emiy fell to the ground floor and woke up and just a few feet away from her was Katara and Zuko Katara was holding Zuko's head while he was on the ground uncousious Katara looked at Emily then at Zuko sadly then Zuko was slightly awake

"fools.." Hama yelled making everyone look at her

"i have the trident now and all the creatures of the sea is in my power" Hama yelled and laughng evily and making green lightining and the lighting went down to all the sea creatures of they sea and made them bow down to Hama

"i am the queen of the sea and you will bow down before me" Hama said still making all the sea creatures bow down before her

"this cant be good for the lower back" The Duke said trying hard not to bow down but the ower of the trident was to strong to over come it even made Pipsqueak bow down to

"fools watch and see how uterally powerful i can be" Hama said but while Hama was making all the sea creatures bow down before her Emily saw her mom was trying hard not to bow down but the trident power went to her to and made her bow down

"mom" Emily said looking at her mother bowing down and her father was uncousious again

"the end begins for all of you with fins" Hama said smiling then Emily looked down and saw that she didnt have fins and she turned confident and started running toward Hama while Emily was running toward Hama...

Hama was still making all the sea creatures bow down to her Hakoda seen all of his guards being forced to bow down to her then he looked up at her...but meanwhile Emily was climbng on the ice to get to Hama but more and more ice kept growing but that didnt stop her she kept climbing and she knew that she could save her family and the sea creatures in it she had a high confidence.

* * *

thanx and pretty pretty please comment

;)


	13. happily ever after

disclaimer:i dont own avatar the last airbender but i do own Katara's daughter's name

* * *

While Hama was still making all the sea creatures bow down to her Emily kept climbing the ice bergs that were coming out of the ground then Hama zapped Hakoda and Hakoda was trying hard not to bow down. Emily was trying hard not to fall off the ice berg cliff Hama was to busy laughing

"that's it Hakoda bow down..bow down before me" Hama said while she was zapping Hakoda

"no dad you mus'nt" Sokka said but Hakoda had no choice

"im sorry son i have no choice" Hakoda said bowing down then Hama made a fake tears of joy

"oh wishes do come true..see that ma whos your favorite now" Hama said yelling at the sky while Emily was trying hard not to get caught

"its over Hakoda..i sentence you to ablivian" Hama said about to zap Hakoda again but Emily snuck right up behind Hama and jumped and got the trident then Hama gasped then started to go towards Emily but Emily seent that she was about to fall off the cliff

"stay back" Emily said pointing the wrong end of the trident at Hama then Hama laughed

"wrong end sweet heart" Hama said then grabbed Emily's leg with her tentacle while another one of her tentacles tried to get the trident but Emily stabbed it with the trident then Hama yelled in pain and grabbed her tenticle that got stabbed

"grandfather...i think this belongs to you" Emily said throughing it off the cliff so Hakoda would catch it

"NOOOOO" Hama yelled and knocked Emily off the cliff then Emily screamed when she was falling but Pipsqueak jumped toward the ground and caught Emily and Hakoda caught his trident

"never again will you ever threaten my family..there will be no escape for you ever" Hakoda said upset then zapped Hama with his trident and froze her

then the ice cliffs started braking and the ice bergs and her fell back into the water but some of the ice cliffs were still coming down and The Duke pushed Pipsqueak so he would get out-of-the-way of the falling ice bergs and Emily was on Pipsqueaks tummy unconscious when all the ice cliffs all demolished everything turned back to normal.

Zuko was carrying Emily in his arms when Emily finally woke up and saw her father holding her and Zuko was carrying her to Katara who was still a mermaid and was sitting

"dad" Emily said touching Zuko's cheek

"oh Emily i was so afraid we lost you" Zuko said hugging his daughter and sitting her down next to Katara than Emily hugged her mother

"im sorry mother" Emily said to Katara

"oh no sweetie were sorry we should have told you the truth" Katara said grabbing Emily's cheek and looking at her with concern

"i didnt mean to hurt anyone i just hoped i would be a better mermaid then a girl" Emily said looking down sadly

"oh sweetie it doesnt matter if you have fins or feet...we love you for who you are on the inside..our very brave little girl" Katara said giggling at first then smiling at Emily and bringing her chin up then Hakoda came up right behind Katara and spoke

"just like your mother" Hakoda said then Emily jumped on Hakoda and gave him a hug

"oh grandfather" Emily said all happy while hugging Hakoda and Hakoda smiled at Emily and hugged her back than Zuko wrapped his hand around Katara's shoulder and Katara put one hand on Zuko's arm and they both were looking at each other smiling then they both looked at Hakoda and Emily still smiling

"Emily i dont blame you for wanting to join us merfolk..and because your my granddaughter im giving you a most precious gift...a choice you can come to the Water tribe with me..." Hakoda said to Emily making Zuko and Katara have a shocked look on their face

"...or you can return to you home on land...it's up to you" Hakoda said than Emily looked back at her parents and they smiled at her then Emily got an idea

"i have a better idea" Emily said

* * *

*everyone was back at the palace and the wall was still up*

Emily and Hakoda were outside the wall and Emily had the trident and she was wearing a red sundress and her hair was still in a ponytale and then she zapped the wall and it disappeared and everyone that was in the palace came down the steps and Katara was right next to Zuko then she looked at the water and was smiling then Katara looked out to Emily still smiling then Emily giggled

"now we can all be together" Emily said smiling then she waved at her mom then Sokka jumped out of the water and started singing

**"i feel the music play it swinging and its swaying a little rhapsody" **Sokka sang than Emily jumped in the water

**"today were so delighted, today were all united here on the land and sea"**Sokka sang while some merpeople came swimming up on to the shore

**"i think the sail are sailing even the** **whales are wailing " **Sokka sang while ship people were putting down the sails and a whale was blowing into a sax thatAangs kids were holding

**"their swimming fancy free" **Sokka kept singing while Emily climbed up on a rock and jumped on Hakoda making him go backwards

**"we're feeling better now we sing together now here on the land and sea" **while Sokka was singing Zuko looked at Katara smiling then he went behind her and picked her up bridal style making her smile and giggle and him laugh a bit and jumped in the water

**"ladedado move the beat move your fins and move your feet" **Sokka and a whole bunch of other sea fish sang but while they sang Katara jumped out of the water andon Zuko and kissed him and he kissed her back the they both stopped kissing and smiled at each other than Emily got on top of a bigger rock and jumped in the water again

**"life is sweet life is grand though we rhumba with the bras brass band" **Sokka sang while Emile was underwater she started swimming with Pipsqueak and The Duke then some fish jumped out of the water playing seashells like if it was a horn

**"everybody now" **Sokka said but then the three kids that were mean to Emily at her party came to the wall and watched Emily swim

"come on in there's plenty of water for everyone" Emily said then the three smiled at her and jumped in

then Katara and Emily were swimming next to each other but they were going opposite ways then they smiled at each other

now Katara and Emily were now on a rock and Katara held out the locket that was Emily's

**"there's no more stormy weather" **Katara sang happily then putting the locket on her

**"now we can sing together" **Emily sang smiling

**"in perfect harmony" **they both sang happily while they had one arm wrapped around each other

**"we're feeling better now we sing together now here on the land and sea"** Emily and Katara both sang

**"those on land sing" **Sokka sang pointing up at the people

**"la de di do" **the land people sang**  
**

**"those below sing" **Sokka sang pointing to the ground

**"la di do do" **a fish sang but meanwhile Haru and Aang were both dancing

**"life is sweet as sweet can be on the land and on the sea" **Sokka sang while Aunt Wu was moving her fingers to the beat then Monk Gyasto put out his hand and Aunt Wu just squeezed and hugged him and started dancing

**"everybody now" **Sokka said but meanwhile Katara Emily and Zuko all smiling

"come on uncle Iroh...join us the water's great" Zuko said smiling at Iroh but Iroh was to bust holding a tray off cups

"im afraid not nephew the very idea seems to abs...ahhh" Iroh said then Momo pushed him in and Mom went in to and they both brought their heads out of the water slowly looking at each other Iroh was annoyed but Momo was smiling

**"we're feeling better now we sing together now here on the land and sea"**Sokka kept singing then the handsome merman Emily met was swimming backwards and he accidentally bumped into Emily

"whoa" they both said then Emily turned around and so did the boy

"oh hi" the boy said smiling then Emily giggled

"hi" Emily said smiling and so was the boy then Pipsqueak and The Duke closed their eyes and smiled

now Emily was with her parents on a rock with everyone around her smiling

**"we're feeling better now we sing together now" **Everyone sang while Emily hugged her mom and then her dad and they both hugged her back

**"here on the land and sea" **Everyone sang and cheered and they all lived happily ever after

* * *

thanx for your wonderful reviews and thats the end of the story so thank you very much for reading it


End file.
